Kyran Firelock-Reddan
Kyran Ansley Firelock-Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. He is a type two vampire and is one of the sons of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. He is the third eldest of quadruplets. Appearance Kyran is, and always will be, identical to his brother Keatley. As infants, they both have light blue eyes and a matching pale skin tone, as well as thin, sparse light blonde hair, which seems almost invisible at first. They are also small in size, as children, and they will be slim built as adults though they will become tall. At full height they will both be 6 ft exactly. The only difference between them will be their hair, since Kyran will keep his cut more short, deliberately, to make it possible for people to tell the difference between them. Personality Home Kyran lives with all of his family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by his father Tomas, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities As a type two vampire, Kyran possesses supernaturally enhanced speed and strength, as well as amazing agility and senses. He can heal rapidly from almost any injury, and once he reaches adulthood he will not age any further, becoming immortal. He will also mature rapidly as a child, and will thus reach adulthood within around 5 years. He can sense the presences of other supernatural beings and can trail them. However, he has no additional unique ability of his own. Family, Coven & Relationships Kyran is a member of the Firelock-Reddan family. *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter and Keatley *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mackenzie, Gracie, Cate, Darcie, Eboni, Becca, Alivia, Sofia and Raven *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Uncles - Seth Grey, Robert Firelock *Aunts - Lleucu Grey, Sienna Best *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey, Tavis Best *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey He is a member of the Firelock Coven. In addition to the majority of his birth family, this coven also includes: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Carina, Kyler, Vyasah, Caleb, Chase and Levi Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner History Kyran was the third of the quadruplets born. Etymology Kyran is a Gaelic name which means "little dark one", despite his having a light complexion. His middle name, Ansley, is Gaelic meaning "hermitage in or at the clearing or wood". His maternal surname, Firelock, may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's military history. His paternal surname, Reddan, is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red". This could refer to blood and his vampirism, or to the "fire" in his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2